Viento de tormenta
by Lanier
Summary: La fragancia que, seas como seas, siempre te recuerda a aquellos días que eran mejores.
1. Has cambiado

**Viento de tormenta**

La fragancia que, seas como seas, siempre te recuerda a aquellos días que eran mejores.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Primer capítulo**

Has cambiado 

La noche olía a viento de tormenta, llenando de una embriagadora y melancólica fragancia los pulmones de la figura encapuchada en negro.

Las hojas otoñales se arremolinaban a su alrededor como pequeños ciclones; El soplo del viento, en ocasiones, dejaba entrever, durante segundos inconstantes, el pelo rojo como el fuego bajo el capuz.

Estaba inmóvil delante de unas ruinas cubiertas de zarzas y musgo, sus ojos negros, completamente opacados, parecían ver más allá de la tierra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, a continuación negó con la cabeza; después de un par de minutos se dio la vuelta. Dejando aquél lugar tan olvidado como lo había estado antes de que él llegase.

En ese momento el cielo era de un gris tan negro, que hacía suspirar de nerviosismo a las personas que deseaban llegar a sus casas _secos_; Pero Ron Weasley no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las ruinas del que había sido su hogar durante _tanto_ tiempo.

...Hogwarts...

Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo 

"¿Lo has visto?" Luna Lovegood tenía un aspecto demacrado, como el de alguien que había estado días llorando metido en su casa sin salir en todo ese tiempo. "¿Lo has visto, Ron?" Volvió a preguntar, con aquellos ojos suyos abiertos de par en par. El hombre asintió despacio. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de la rubia "Está bien ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó con una parodia de su voz soñadora.

"¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, Lunática?" Le contestó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Pansy Parkinson estaba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta. "Hogwarts estaba prácticamente acabado en el mismo instante en el que ese cabrón de Snape mató a Dumbledore" Escupió asqueada. Parecía como si esas palabras hubiesen sido una bofetada para Luna.

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hogwarts aún está en pie! ¡¡Estoy segura!!" Chilló, con las manos puestas en puños "Estoy segura..." Repitió, más despacio, como intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

"Lo siento, Luna..." Habló Ron, haciendo que ambas mujeres le mirasen atónitas por sus palabras.

Ron todavía no se había sacado la capa totalmente empapada, y la capucha no dejaba ver su cara. No dijo más, pero el silencio bastaba para comprender lo que venía a continuación. Lunática abrió la boca, intentando balbucear algo sin conseguirlo, a continuación bajó la mirada, y susurró después de un suspiro demasiado largo:

"Estaré en mi habitación" Fue hacia la misma con paso rápido, haciendo que su pelo rubio ceniza volase. Ron y Pansy sabían que dentro de poco se escucharía el sonido del agua correr en el baño de ella; Aquella rubia tenía la extraña costumbre de darse un baño cada vez que una de aquellas noticias entraban en esa casa. Más tarde escucharían los sollozos apagados, que estarían así durante horas, hasta que Pansy tendría que ir a buscarla porque se había quedado dormida en la bañera llorando.

Luna siempre había sido una persona fuerte, pero desde que su padre había muerto en la guerra su burbuja parecía haber estallado como un globo demasiado lleno de aire.

Pansy Parkinson entró en el cuarto en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo, ya no parecía tan fría ni tan segura como momentos antes, descruzó los brazos, con el rostro agachado, y una expresión triste.

"¿Sabes...? Aunque dijese eso creía que todavía quedaba alguna esperanza" Le comentó con voz queda. "Aunque eso por mi parte es bastante estúpido"

"Yo también lo creía" Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

Habían ganado la guerra, aunque no lo pareciera. Lo que pasaba en ese entonces, es que habían perdido tantas y tantas cosas, que los magos y brujas restantes preferían haber muerto que seguir en pie contemplando el destrozo que habían supuesto las mil y un batallas ganadas y perdidas.

"Ron..." _Nadie además de tú había confiado jamás en mí._

"¿Sí?"

"Nada..." Respondió concisamente Pansy, con una sonrisa irónica para ella misma en sus pálidos labios "Anda, dame tu capa. Debes estar congelado"

"¿Ha habido noticias de Hermione?" Preguntó Ron mientras se la sacaba, dejando ver unos pantalones desgastados acompañados de un jersey rojo oscuro. Cuando era pequeño odiaba ese color, ahora era uno de sus favoritos, le recordaban a su madre, la que siempre le tejía prendas de rojo oscuro... Se las _tejía_...

"No" Negó Pansy con una extraña mueca en su rostro "Ron... es evidente... que Granger... ya..." Ron le mandó una mirada amenazadora que hizo que Pansy callase de súbito.

Ron Weasley había cambiado mucho, su piel lechosa había perdido casi todo el color, las graciosas pecas que antaño habían adornado su rostro ahora eran completamente invisibles, había crecido casi hasta medir un metro noventa, y no era precisamente un enclenque.

Además de eso había madurado a la fuerza, dejando atrás casi toda la inocencia, y se había convertido en una persona que no temblaba al lanzar un hechizo que te pudiese matar dolorosamente. Ella sabía que él no le lanzaría esto último, pero si le enfadaba mucho a lo mejor era capaz de enviarle algún conjuro que le sellase la boca durante una semana.

"Sólo quería decirte... que... por favor..." _Olvídala_ "...Tengas en cuenta que hay muchas más personas que tenemos que saber si están de verdad vivas o no... Ella no es la única importante" _Olvídala, Ron, por favor. Olvídala. _"Aunque te comprendo..." Le susurró forzando una frágil sonrisa.

Ella también había cambiado mucho, hasta el punto en el que fue capaz de darle la espalda a todos sus amigos y compañeros; al principio por cobardía. Al tener miedo de morir fue con los aurores.

Pansy no había llegado a ser mortífaga, pero sabía preciada información. Por esos mismos planes que sabía había escapado, todos sus amigos le habían estado poniendo al día durante meses, pensando que era evidente que se convertiría en una mortífaga, pero cuando Parkinson se enteró de lo que todos creían, se dio cuenta de que una negación por su parte terminaría con su vida.

Ella no deseaba ser de ningún lado, sólo observar divirtiéndose de esta forma, viendo como todos se mataban entre ellos mientras ella misma no sufría ni un solo rasguño, sin embargo, por las circunstancias, tuvo que elegir, y lo hizo por la luz. No supo muy bien por qué, pero fue así.

Recordaba el día en el que fue donde se sabía que había un pequeño cuartel que los aurores y la Orden del fénix usaba sólo de vez en cuando y no tenía guardián aún.

Espero allí, casi en el medio de la nada, esperó días, sin atreverse a irse, por si en ese momento iba alguien y ella no se enteraba. Aguantó y aguantó con un hechizo ilusionador para que no se asustaran al verla. Intentó casi no dormir, y por culpa de la falta de sueño cada vez podía convertir menos comida. Si no llegaban pronto, o la información resultaba ser falsa, Pansy Parkinson posiblemente moriría de hambruna y frío. No pensaba volver _jamás_ con las hordas de la oscuridad.

Finalmente, tras tanta espera, un grupo de magos llegó, uno de ellos alzó su varita y pronunció un complicado hechizo a la vez que otro también levantaba su propia arma.

"Desmaius" Gritó con voz cavernosa éste último en el punto exacto en el que estaba Parkinson.

"¡Demonios, Alastor! ¿Pero qué has hecho?" Ojoloco articuló el contrahechizo que se había echado la muchacha ganándose algunos gritos sofocados cuando vieron a aquella morena tirada en el suelo.

"Como puedes ver, pequeño. Una espía"

Pansy despertó al cabo de media hora, segundos después empezó el interrogatorio. Ella les dijo que no era una espía, que ni si quiera era una mortífaga, pero muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los seguidores del Innombrable posiblemente tuvieran gente sin la marca para usarlos como a esa chica.

Las cosas empeoraron, dos miembros de la orden del Fénix empezaron a enfadarse cada vez más, porque sólo le sacaban mentiras rodeadas de cosas absurdas –Según ellos-

"¡Como no hables en serio de una vez tendré que someterte a tortura, muchacha!" Le dijo un hombre de aspecto amenazador, Pansy aguantaba las lágrimas de desesperación a duras penas.

"Puede que esté diciendo la verdad" Dijo Ron Weasley, uno de sus interrogantes que menos había hablado después de escuchar la mayoría de las cosas que ella tenía que decir.

"¿Te has vuelto loco, Weasley?"

"¿Te has vuelto tú loco, Silver?" Le contestó alzando una ceja. "Démosle el Verisaterum, si habla con él dirá la verdad ¿No?" Utilizar esa poción hacía mucho que había dejado de estar prohibido para los aurores en según qué situaciones.

Al saber todo lo que supieron, ella pudo vivir con los basaban su vida en el poder de las luz, al principio no confiaban para nada en ella, sin embargo, después de que les ayudase en algunos de sus planes con asombrosos resultados fueron aceptándola. Después de todo, por muy cobarde que fuera, seguía siendo una Slytherin, lo que significaba inteligencia, sangre fría y, sobretodo, astucia pura.

Al paso de los meses Pansy empezó a dejar crecer una admiración enfermiza hacia Ron, que se transmutó en odio cuando la hermana pequeña de éste le dijo que, posiblemente, le había ayudado por si sabía algo de Hermione Granger.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando él se lo confirmó sin entender que le estaba haciendo daño al decirlo. Entonces ellos dos todavía se llamaban por sus apellidos, no habían madurado lo suficiente para comprender que todo aquello no servía para _nada_. Y que el orgullo por cosas estúpidas, el odio que crece por una broma y, por encima de todo, la envidia, sólo traían infelicidad.

"Pansy" La voz del pelirrojo le sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Te pasa algo?" Le dijo, ahora seco; había utilizado un hechizo para sacar la humedad de su pelo y ropa. Ella le miró seria "Hace mucho que quería preguntarte esto... llevas un tiempo bastante rara ¿No crees? A veces me preocupas"

"Sí... bueno..." Empezó a hablar Pansy intentando parecer tranquila "Es que me siento extraña. Pensar que hace ya un mes que ganamos la guerra, pero que estemos así... no me creo que haya terminado, no sé si me entiendes" Se excusó tontamente moviendo una de sus manos para gesticular. Ron se calló que Pansy llevaba rara desde antes que ganasen.

"Si tú lo dices... Por cierto" Sus ojos ahora parecían más negros que nunca "¿Ha habido alguna información reciente de... Harry?" El moreno había desaparecido después de vencer al señor oscuro.

"Enviamos hace unos cuantos días a Zack, pero volvió ayer diciendo que no fue capaz de encontrar nada" La guerra había dejado tal descontrol que nadie era capaz de encontrar a nadie después de ella. Seis años de guerra eran demasiados. La mayoría de las personas preferían olvidar haber conocido a alguien desaparecido por si había muerto y no formarse una esperanza falsa.

Después de todo, seis años de guerra eran demasiados...

"Ah..." Dijo Ron, como única respuesta. "Vale, voy a preparar la cena ¿Me ayudas?" Le comentó intentando que el deje de tristeza en su voz no saliese a flote.

"No, me parece que no" Contestó Pansy "Hoy no tengo demasiadas ganas, además dentro de poco tendré que ir a buscar a Luna.

'Seguramente Hannah sí que querrá ayudarte, y también Colin ¿Les voy a llamar?" Ron asintió, con una sonrisa puesta por inercia en su rostro.

Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo 

Para comprender por qué Pansy se comportaba de forma extraña según el menor de los Weasley, tenemos que retroceder, retroceder hasta dos meses, cuando todavía estaba la guerra presente y el Innombrable seguía respirando.

En ese entonces, a veces le tocaba a Pansy salir y luchar contra los que tanto tiempo habían sido sus amigos. Parkinson decía que prefería entrar en esas batallas el menor tiempo posible por si alguien era capaz de reconocerla, pero a veces era inevitable y se necesitaba de ella, que, aunque no lo parecía, en lanzar algunos hechizos –sobretodo paralizantes, venenosos o que aturdían – Era muy buena. Por esta razón se necesitaba de su mano, más que nada en batallas donde había más personas seguidoras de Voldemort que Aurores y demás.

En esos días hacía casi dos años que había ido a vivir con los aurores pero aún se seguía sin saberse nada de Hermione, parecía que poco antes de que encontrasen a Pansy ella se había separado de los demás para ayudar a los heridos, pero nunca le habían vuelto a ver.

Cualquier otra persona en lugar de Ron habría perdido toda esperanza, sin embargo, era normal que éste saliera por lo menos una vez a la semana del cuartel, dejando atrás toda protección, para intentar buscar información de ella, o mejor aún: Encontrarla.

Pansy había aprendido a vivir sabiendo que ella _nunca_ podría ser para Ron ni la mitad de lo que era (o fue) Hermione Granger. Aún así, estaba tan segura que la Gryffindor había muerto que ya no le importaba en absoluto ese tema.

De todas formas, rezaba para que las cosas siguieran hasta ese momento; Si se terminaba por saber que Granger estaba muerta nadie sabía de lo que era capaz Ron. Y si algún día aparecía... bueno. En ese caso _todos_ sabían lo que haría el joven.

Por esas dos simples razones Pansy rezaba al Dios que quisiera oír sus oraciones que la situación no variase.

¿Quién le iba a decir que justamente ese día lo haría para siempre...?

"¡¡¡_Culmiius_!!!" Gritó Pansy, haciendo que cayese su onceavo _enemigo_ en lo que llevaba de día.

_Culmiius_ era un hechizo que ella misma habría creado, básicamente, desde el punto en el que tocaba el rayo morado que salía de tu varita, un potente veneno recorría todo el cuerpo del enemigo por sus venas hasta que éste terminaba muriendo en menos de un minuto. Era cruel pero sabía que los mortífagos podían llegar a ser mucho más crueles que eso. Había aprendido a odiarlos con cada célula de su ser.

No hacía ni tres segundos que había caído aquél mago enmascarado cuando un segundo ya estaba atacando por la espalda a la joven, por suerte el hechizo del nuevo adversario apenas rozó su túnica.

"¡_Desmaius_!" Voceó Pansy, pero el agresor consiguió escapar del maleficio, cuando Pansy se estaba preparando para lanzar un segundo hechizo él (o ella) ya estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo, dándose cuenta de que si ella no iba detrás del mortífago nadie iría, salió corriendo en su busca. De vez en cuando, sofocada, le lanzaba una y otra vez "Desmaius" o "Stufy" pero no consiguió darle ni una sola vez. Finalmente terminaron cerca de una casa al lado de un molino de agua que estaba medio en ruinas.

"¡Ahora no tienes escapatoria!" Le gritó, casi sin voz, Parkinson; Enfurecida, más que nada, por haberle tocado alguien tan escurridizo. "¡_Crucio_!" Dio de lleno en el estómago de aquélla persona enmascarada, pero entonces, cuando el hechizo rozó el cuerpo, la persona desvaneció dejando sólo una pequeña capa de humo. ¡_Una ilusión_! Pensó avergonzada Parkinson, sintiéndose de repente atrapada. "_Protejo_" Masculló a tiempo, justo en el momento que un rayo rojizo iba a parar a su hombro izquierdo, el halo de luz rebotó dando en las ruinas de aquella casa; De entre las sombras de un árbol salió una figura que tenía la varita en alto.

"Vaya, vaya. Buenos reflejos, Parkinson." Siseó una asquerosa voz que ella _nunca_, en ninguna de las circunstancias, hubiera sido incapaz de reconocer "Sin embargo, ni si quiera esos reflejos te salvarán. Has sido una chica mala" Le dijo, de súbito demasiado cerca de ella. Pansy sentía que sus piernas no le respondían para poder escapar "¿Creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti? ¿O quizás pensabas que te habíamos perdonado?" Cada vez estaba más cerca "¿O... a lo mejor estabas segura de que _yo_ no te iba a reconocer?" Le susurró cogiéndole de la espalda con repugnante delicadeza.

"No-me-toques" Murmuró ella, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo estaba aterrorizado.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡Aléjate de mí, hijo de puta!" Gritó Pansy, fuera de sí. De repente, con una explosión, su atacante cayó al suelo. La Slytherin había hecho magia sin decir palabra alguna.

Con una rapidez felina el enmascarado volvió a levantarse, sin embargo la capucha se había caído dejando conocer parte de su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Una caricia?" El pelo rubio platino dejaba ver que no había sido ni mucho menos una caricia, pese a la chulería de su dueño. La sangre resbalaba entre los mechones plateados, empezando a manchar las máscara blanca.

"No has cambiado, Draco" Le dijo la Slytherin, con una sonrisa de todo menos feliz en su rostro.

"Y tú has cambiado demasiado, Pansy" Le contestó él, sacándose por fin la máscara "Pero eso no te va a servir de nada, sabes que soy mejor que tú. Siempre lo he sido"

"¿Mejor que yo en qué, Draco, querido?" Dijo Parkinson, aflautando su voz, como en aquella época en la que había estado _ciega_ y le dedicaba ese tono sólo a _él_. "Tú nunca has sabido cómo era mi verdadero poder. Estabas demasiado ocupado admirándote a ti mismo"

"Oh. ¿Acaso me perdía algo al hacerlo? Me preocupas, Pansy. Te has vuelto demasiado arrogante, quizás en un futuro eso te servirá para conseguir ser una auror, casi casi igual que Potter" Los ojos de Draco Malfoy parecían hielo puro.

'Ah, perdona" Se excusó Malfoy tontamente después de un segundo, con una sonrisa socarrona en su lívido rostro "Se me olvidaba que tú ya no tienes futuro. ¡_Crucio_!" La mujer cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, histeria y, sobre todo, vergüenza. Por haberse dejado engañar. Vergüenza, por sentirse tan débil.

Vergüenza, porque en el fondo sabía que se había convertido en todo lo que alguna vez odió.

No era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor ardiente, desgarrador, como si todos y cada uno de sus huesos quisieran estirarse hasta el punto en el que ya no cabían dentro de sí misma, sin embargo, aunque no fuese la primera vez, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente agotada cuando las olas de dolor habían terminado.

No tenía fuerzas suficientes, ni si quiera los ánimos necesarios, para levantarse de allí y encarar a aquél bastardo que -Estaba segura- le observaba deleitándose con su rostro de sufrimiento.

"Esos gritos, querida, son música para mis oídos. He tenido que esperar tanto tiempo... y por fin te he encontrado" Río brevemente "Creía que nunca lo iba a conseguir. A veces soy un poco estúpido ¿No crees?" Pansy se mantuvo en silencio, con la boca semiabierta. Pero, claro. Draco Malfoy no se iba a contentar con eso, con una fuerza que sin duda alguna venía del odio, le cogió del pelo, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. "¿Por qué te escapaste de esa forma?" Le preguntó, acribillando sus ojos verdes con los dos fríos glaciares de él. "¿Es que acaso toda tu vida de relatos del Señor Oscuro no te bastaron para darte cuenta de que él nunca perdona? ¿Vivir veintidós años con mortífagos no es suficiente para comprender que para nosotros El Innombrable es casi igual que Dios? ¿Eres tonta o qué Demonios te pasa?" Ella le lanzó una furibunda mirada. "¡Maldita sea, deja de mirarme con esa repugnante expresión Gryffindor! ¡Me da asco!" De súbito le soltó del pelo negro y corto, haciendo que su cara diese en el suelo.

Sin embargo, después de eso, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe, Pansy consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas, y lentamente se levantó, bajo la divertida mirada de Draco Malfoy, que pensaba, que después de todo, torturar a alguien que estaba prácticamente muerto no sería nada entretenido.

"¿Y a ti, Draco?" Le contestó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa "¿Veinticuatro años de vida no te han servido para que te enterases de que Voldemort y sus mortífagos son lo más repugnante de este mundo?" Dejando de lado su autocontrol, Draco no pudo frenarse antes de sisear colérico un hechizo que lanzó a Pansy dos metros hacia tras.

"Muy bien, Parkinson. Como según parece tus nuevos amiguitos te parecen tan importantes, te voy a dejar elegir sobre algo" Pansy se quedó boca arriba, segura de que esta vez, fuera lo que fuera lo que dijese o hiciese, ella sería incapaz de volver a levantarse. "Desde 1998 hasta ahora mismo, El Señor Oscuro y nosotros hemos ido capturando a varios Aurores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y demás.

'Voy a hacer un trueque ¿Qué te parece?" Pansy por un momento se olvidó de cómo se respiraba. Sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir con demasiado fuerza. ¿Prisioneros? ¿Podría estar entre ellos Granger...?

"Si te vas conmigo, antes de entregarte al Lord, te juro que soltaré a cinco de esas _ratas_

¿Qué me dices?" Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"¿Có-cómo sé... que no estás mintiendo?" Preguntó vacilante. ¿Qué vida valía más, la suya; Una Slytherin estúpida y arrogante que en seis años de Hogwarts no hizo nada más aparte de amargar la existencia a muchísimas personas, o la de Hermione Granger, la pura e inteligente Gryffindor que intentó ayudar siempre a sus amigos y los que no lo eran?

La respuesta era _tan_ fácil...

"Aunque no lo creas, en estos dos años he llegado a ser la mano derecha del Lord" Contestó Malfoy en tono serio. Lo creía, antes de que ella se fuera Draco ya era uno de sus favoritos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a empañarse ¿De verdad iba a morir de esta forma? ¿Olvidada y completamente sola...?

Después de todo, aunque se negase, a Draco Malfoy no le sería demasiado difícil llevársela a la fuerza.

"Supongo... que t-te creo..."

"Chachi" Contestó Draco mordazmente "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" Susurró arrastrando las palabras.

"Primero... primero quiero saber quiénes serían soltados"

"Dennis Creevey, Aquila Moon, Ernie Macmillan, Marietta Edcombe y Katie Bell" Pansy no sabía que hacer. Ni si quiera había pensado que algo así podría ocurrir ¿Iba... a morir por personas que ni si quiera conocía? ¿Por personas que sólo dos le sonaban –Y no demasiado- de Hogwarts? "Aunque, claro. Como agregado, también puedo añadir a cierta sangres sucia, llamada Hermione Granger..." Pansy tragó saliva. "Oye, son seis vidas por la tuya, no está nada mal ¿Eh...? Ahora, oigamos tu respuesta" La joven podía sentir las lágrimas que se escapaban desde los ojos hasta sus sienes, perdiéndose entre el pelo negro azabache.

De repente sintieron voces que se acercaban, con un ligero movimiento, que por lo que le costó, no parecía ligero ni mucho menos, Pansy pudo ver a lo lejos que llevaban túnicas azules pálido, sucias y llenas de sangre, pero de ese color sin duda alguna.

Eran aurores.

"El tiempo corre" Masculló Draco, acercándose cada vez más a Pansy. Ella simplemente se preguntaba si la habrían reconocido. ¿Sería posible salvar la vida de ella y la de Hermione a la vez? Su varita había caído a un metro más allá. Con un simple accio...

Cada vez estaban más cerca; Pansy sabía cómo usar magia sin tener obligatoriamente una varita en sus manos, aunque esto sólo servía en casos extremos o con hechizos muy sencillos.

"Date prisa, Pansy. Sí o No" Le apremió Malfoy cada vez más nervioso. _Accio, accio, accio... ¡Mierda...! ¿¡No tengo fuerza suficiente?!_ Las lágrimas empezaban a bajar con mayor rapidez de sus ojos.

"Me da igual lo que respondas ahora, te voy a llevar quieras o no"

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!!" Y con las fuerza que no tenía, ella provocó una segunda explosión que dio de lleno a Draco, el cual cayó al suelo cuando los aurores casi habían llegado.

"Maldita zorra..." Escupió un poco de sangre "Mierda, ya no me da tiempo a llevarte. Aunque, que esto te pese en la conciencia, cariño." Habló aflautando su tono de voz "Morirán todos ellos" Añadió dulcemente antes de Aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar.

"¡Oye, chica! ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué ha sido esa explosión de antes?"

"¿Chica...?"

Pansy se había desmayado por la falta de fuerzas, sin embargo, no había podido evitar oír lo último.

Hermione Granger murió por su culpa.

**Fin del primer capítulo: Has cambiado.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Joder, este capítulo se ha escrito solo... y pensar que el principio tenía en mente que fuera un one-shot Harry/Ron y que Ron fuera el prota... hay que joderse xD Si es que mi imaginación está tan mal que ni yo sé cómo quiere ser usada. (Pero igual sí que termina siendo un Harry/Ron, aunque todo depende de vuestros comentarios)_

_En fin, si os ha gustado dejad un review, que últimamente hay sequía de ellos._

_De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Me encanta poner tantos insultos gratuitamente en mis ficts, así que aunque os quejéis de ellos no los pienso quitar._

_PD2: Va a ser una historia corta así que no os asustéis porque tenga ya demasiados ficts empezados._

_PD3: ¿Qué os ha parecido esta Pansy? Rara, ¿eh? Espero que no la odiéis, ella no puede evitar ser así xD_

_PD4: Para quien no se haya dado cuenta "Culmiius" (El hechizo que me he inventado) Si lo dices en voz alta se parece sospechosamente a "Colmillos" Lo he puesto así para que pareciese que deriva de algo parecido a "Colmillos de Serpiente" (Ya sabéis, por el veneno y todo eso) Ya sé que no tengo imaginación para esas cosas :3 ...''_


	2. En un café

**Pansy**_: ¡Buenas! Como esta es la primera historia no traducida de Lanier en la que salgo, me he visto obligada a hacer el Disclaimer. Por cierto ¡Hola, mamá! ¡¡Mira, estoy saliendo en una pantalla de orbitador!! _

**Lanier**_: Es ordenador ¬¬ Dejando eso de lado... –Snif- Mi primer Disclaimer... qué ilusión... ç.ç_

**Pansy**_: Pero si esta no es tu primera historia .____.U ¿Nunca pones Disclaimer?_

**Lanier**_: Sí, nunca lo pongo, siempre me ha parecido un poco tonto hacerlo, es evidente que nadie de FF. net se ha forrado con libros o mangas que haya escrito, y menos posible aún es que, aunque lo dijéramos, alguien se lo creyese -.- (Por lo menos viniendo de mí, ya que mis ficts son todos idas de olla...)_

**Pansy**_: Completamente de acuerdo u-ú Dejando atrás esta estúpida explicación, voy a hacer el primer y último _**Disclaimer**_ de Lanier en HP:_

_Vale, es evidente que no es nuestra rubia, madurita, elegante, y guapa creadora, por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no le... -Corte por ser demasiado largo- (xD)_

**Viento de tormenta**

La fragancia que, seas como seas, siempre te recuerda a aquellos días que eran mejores.

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**Segundo capítulo**

**En un café**

Luna Lovegood era sólo una sombra de lo que había sido anteriormente. Su pelo, sus ojos, su voz, su figura, e incluso su piel. Todo, absolutamente todo, había cambiado.

Ahora tenía una figura muy, muy delgada. Mucho más de la que nunca tuvo, ella no había sido una chica gorda, pero siempre había tenido sus curvas, no eran gran cosa, pero estaban ahí para recordarles a todos que era una mujer, y por encima de todo humana, no ningún objeto del que se pueden reír por ser un poco diferente de todos los demás.

La Luna de ahora, por la falta de sueño y comida a causa de la depresión, había rebajado su aspecto físico a casi parecer una muñequita de porcelana, daba la sensación de que si le cogías demasiado fuerte de un brazo, éste se podría romper en mil pedazos.

Su piel había adquirido un color grisáceo casi cadavérico ya que no salía demasiado a la calle, ella misma pensaba las pocas veces que Hannah o Ginny la conseguían arrastrar fuera, que el Sol quemaba su piel con profundo odio, como si supiera que ella también lo odiaba.

Como sabiendo que ella también lo odiaba, ya que después de todo, Luna odiaba _su vida_ en general.

Los ojos grises habían perdido todo el brillo, ahora eran apagados, tristes, melancólicos. No había ese resplandor de sorpresa continua, ni de sueños que se podrían cumplir, o de deseos ardientes de poder ver alguna de las criaturas fantásticas en las que creía.

Ahora, ella era, únicamente, una bruja más del montón, una bruja más que había perdido la cordura y ganas de vivir en esa guerra sin motivo. En esa guerra que se provocó únicamente por alguien que se creía superior a todos los demás.

A veces, cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche, Luna recordaba que cuando era pequeña y le pasaba eso mismo, pensaba que era porque un ángel le había despertado con el ruido de sus alas. Entonces al recordarlo sonreía, y un poco de aquella inocencia perdida parecía volver al brillo de su mirada; se levantaba de la cama, miraba al cielo, escogía una estrella del mar brillante allí arriba, y le prometía que volvería a ser la de siempre; que su falta de alegría la estaba matando poco a poco por dentro.

Pero a la mañana siguiente siempre se olvidaba de todas sus promesas.

Promesas rotas que jamás sería capaz de cumplir.

Ron se despertó sobresaltado, miró por la ventana, respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todavía era de noche. Respiro e inspiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmar su corazón. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado ya...? Era imposible contarlas... Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

En ella únicamente había imágenes perturbadoras...

Se lo había comentado a Neville, Fred y George un día que se habían quedado tarde jugando a las cartas por la noche, ellos le habían dicho que era normal que lo soñase, que a veces a ellos también les pasaba algo parecido; pero aún así Ron estaba harto. A veces se había encontrado deseando no soñar en la siguiente noche sólo por temor a volver a ver a los pocos supervivientes _muertos_. Se estaba obsesionando con ello.

A decir verdad, tampoco era para tanto, sólo eran sueños; era fijo que cada uno de los magos temían aquello.

Sí, por si os lo estáis preguntando en sus pesadillas Ron Weasley veía al Lord otra vez vivo, otra vez reinando a sus mortífagos, _otra vez_ matando.

Siempre empezaba igual, en esta casa en la que vivían él y otras personas que antes habían estado unidos por el deseo de un final feliz para tal masacre (Entre ellos estaban Luna, Pansy, Neville, Colin, Fred, George, Ginny, Hannah y muchos más compañeros de Hogwarts y no, en eran unos diez) se oía una explosión parecida a las bombas de los _muggles_, entonces algunos de ellos salían (Entre ellos sus tres hermanos) y caían al suelo muertos sólo con poner un pie fuera de la casa. Los demás que todavía no habían salido, al ver eso entraban rápidamente, horrorizados, cerrando la puerta; no les dio tiempo ni si quiera para pensar un plan cuando Lord Voldemort abría un agujero en la casa y entraba desde allí, sonriendo repulsivamente, con aquellos ojos suyos refulgiendo de alegría.

Pero, a su lado se encontraban Harry y Hermione, ambos con la máscara de mortífagos puesta a un lado de la cara, para que se les pudiese ver bien el rostro. Entonces, el Ron del sueño se caía al intentar caminar hacia tras, para deshacerse de esa horripilante imagen, su cuerpo se paralizaba, no se conseguía levantar. En un pestañeo Hermione y Harry se ponían enfrente de él. Al parecer sus amigos habían ganado una velocidad que ningún ser humano, mágico o no, debería tener. Con idénticas muecas de asco alzaban sus varitas y le lanzaban dos _cruciatus_ a la vez.

En ese momento Ron se despertaba, como ahora, sintiendo el sudor frío por todo su cuerpo.

Ahora mismo intentaba reírse de sí mismo, diciéndose que sin duda alguna era un idiota por tenerle miedo a un sueño, como si hubiera vuelto a su niñez, como si nunca hubiera crecido. Pero, aunque se esforzaba en buscarle un lado gracioso al asunto, no lo conseguía, y, es que en el fondo, él tenía mucho miedo. Mucho más miedo del que jamás había procesado a las pesadillas que tuvo de niño. Después de todo, Harry también tenía sueños parecidos ¿No? E igualmente, al principio todos tomaban aquello como una cosa sin importancia -La situación de Harry era bastante diferente a la suya pero nunca se sabía- Sin embargo...

_No..._ Se dejó caer pesadamente en la almohada. _Es imposible._ Se dijo.

Harry y Hermione no podrían haber terminado así ¿Verdad? Que no les encontrasen posiblemente significaba que habían... (Cerró los ojos fuertemente) Muerto...

Y... Voldemort... él estaba acabado, sí. De eso no había duda alguna; Muchas personas vieron como Harry le mataba, lo malo fue que en ese momento, justamente después de que el Señor Oscuro cayese inerte al suelo, una luz cegadora de un blanco perlado deslumbró por un momento a los presentes, y cuando pudieron volver a ver, Harry ya había desaparecido, pero el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort estaba ahí tirado. Y, los más asombroso -O quizás no tanto- era que la marca de los pocos mortífagos restantes (Todos en una nueva prisión de magos que hacía poco que se había construido, y sellaba la magia de los que entraban en una de aquellas celdas) había desaparecido limpiamente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Con estos pensamientos tranquilizadores Ron pudo sentir un poco de alivio. Lo único que no le cuadraba en todo aquello era lo de no poder encontrar a sus amigos; las esperanzas de conseguirlo cada vez eran menores, o por lo menos sí en Hermione, que ya había desaparecido hacía dos años y medio.

Sin embargo él seguía hacia delante. Ahora que la guerra había terminado tenía mucho tiempo para buscar información sobre ellos, pero hasta la fecha no había conseguido mucho.

Quizás tendría que esperar. A fin de cuentas, el mundo mágico acababa de salir de una guerra, por lo tanto estaba en crisis; pero se iba curando con asombrosa rapidez, aún así, Ron y algunas de las personas que vivían en aquélla casa con él todavía no habían conseguido trabajo. Pero se esforzaban, de eso no había duda, y Ron estaba seguro de que con un poco de optimismo y ganas de conseguir salir de aquél agujero que se había estado cavando durante todos esos años todos renacerían, e intentarían disfrutar por los seis años que tuvieron que estar escondidos.

E intentarían _vivir_ por todas aquellas personas inocentes que habían muerto.

Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo 

"Hoy pienso ir a Hogsmeade" Comunicó Ron en el desayuno, muchos de los presentes le miraron con compasión. Todos sabían que el mundo mágico, por ahora, estaba estéril. Fueras a donde fueras sólo había resquicios de una guerra. No importaba que fuera ganada, era una _guerra_.

De los que vivían en esa casa, aún después de que el Lord cayese, ya se habían suicidado dos magos. Habían visto demasiada sangre para que sus mentes pudieran seguir hacia delante, era lo que se decían para disculparlos.

"Yo te puedo acompañar" Se ofreció Ginny obligando una sonrisa. "Dentro de poco será el aniversario de papá y mamá y quiero regalarles algo" Explicó, pestañeando con fuerza para que sus ojos dejasen de escocerle de aquella forma.

_Sus padres murieron hace un año y medio... _Se dijo a sí misma Pansy, que observaba a la pelirroja, aburrida.

"Ginny..." Pronunció Ron bajando la voz. Ella, al notar un tinte de vergüenza en el tono de su hermano miró a su alrededor. Todos le miraban preocupados.

"Sólo quería dejarles algún regalo en sus tumbas ¿Vale? ¡Eras mis padres, después de todo!" Gritó poniéndose roja, al ver que la pena no variaba en los rostros se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se fue enfadada.

"¿Cuándo va a olvidarse de ellos?" Murmuró Fred. George le pegó en el brazo con fuerza.

"Idiota, la cosa no es olvidarse, sólo es aceptarlo. ¿Cómo quieres que se olvide de mamá?" Fred sonrió alzando una ceja.

"¡Quién podría olvidarse de ella!" Silvó "Con sus regañinas..."

"Sus gritos..."

"Su mal genio..."

"Su preocupación por nuestro bien..."

"Sus comidas..."

"Su sonrisa"

"Su forma de limpiar" Después de que Fred dijera eso último suspiraron a la vez, como deseando no haber abierto la boca.

Colin se movió inquieto en la mesa.

"Ron, si quieres yo también puedo ir contigo. Ya sabes, para buscar información de Dennis..." Pansy sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Dennis Creevey... uno de los seis que murieron por su culpa.

"Eso estaría bien. Yo estaba pensando en ir a las Tres Escobas. Ahí puede haber información interesante ¿No crees? Últimamente se dejan muchos anuncios en la puerta" Mientras hablaban sobre los mejores sitios a los que ir y por qué la mesa fue quedándose vacía hasta que sólo quedaron los tres Weasley, Colin, y Pansy, que sentía como si su desayuno se hubiera quedado atascado en el esófago.

"Buenos días" Dijo una voz soñolienta desde la puerta.

"Lovegood, son más de las nueve y media ¿No crees que es algo tarde para despertarse?" Luna fulminó a Pansy con la mirada tranquilamente.

"No he dormido bien" Dijo, después de unos segundos, cuando se sentó al lado de George.

"Se nota, tienes una ojeras que te llegan hasta el suelo" Le comentó Fred moviéndose para poder mirarle bien. "¿Cuántos días haces que no duermes?" Luna le contempló con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos mucho más abiertos que antes.

"No lo sé. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es desde que terminó la guerra. Oh, hay zumo de melocotón" Se sirvió un vaso lleno de él.

"Estábamos pensando en ir a Hogsmeade ¿Te apetece ir?" Le preguntó Colin emocionado por la visita que harían. Luna le sonrió con tristeza.

"No creo. Lo siento, hoy hace demasiado sol" Colin frunció los labios; pero si estaban en invierno... Y el cielo no podía estar más nublado, seguramente cuando llegasen de Hogsmeade Ginny, Ron, y él estarían empapados. "Creo que soñé con las estrellas..." Susurró Luna a nadie en particular mirando con atención sus huevos revueltos con salchichas.

Pansy a veces se sentía cansada de que todos sus compañeros de casa estuvieran medio locos. Si no fuera porque ella misma tampoco era la más cuerda de aquél lugar ya se habría ido.

"Bueno..." Ronroneó George. "Nosotros ya nos vamos, Sortilegios Weasley nos espera; hace poco que reabrimos pero tenemos bastantes clientes" Fred asintió, con una sonrisa por fin verdadera.

"La comida estaba deliciosa Ronnie, querida" Ron abrió la boca para replicar enfadado.

"¡Como no dejes de burlarte de mí porque siempre cocine va a terminar haciendo esas cosas Justin!" Fred le miró horrorizado, todavía recordaba el arroz quemado del Hufflepuff. Y aquél postre francés naranja... Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

"Eres un chantajista, Ron" Masculló su hermano gemelo.

"Eso no es un insulto en mi idioma" Respondió Ron con una sonrisa burlona en broma. George le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño. Acto seguido ambos hermanos se levantaron, con un golpe de varita Fred limpió sus platos, y se marcharon repitiendo la despedida.

Pansy suspiró.

"¿No quieres venir con nosotros?" Le preguntó Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado pese a que ya hacía un rato que había terminado de desayunar. La joven negó con la cabeza sin si quiera mirarle a la cara. Ron hizo un ruido que dio a entender decepción y se levantó de la mesa con Colin detrás.

¿Qué pasaría si en esa visita de dieran cuenta de que Dennis y Hermione estaban muertos? No tenía ánimos de saberlo...

Necesitaba distraerse con algo cuando ellos se fueran, porque si no posiblemente estaría las horas siguientes caminando de un lado para otro cayendo aún más y más en la paranoia. Miró a Luna que masticaba sin mucho entusiasmo un trozo de pan con mantequilla.

"Lovegood" Le llamó. Luna le miró directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que dijera ya lo que se fuese, Pansy sonrió estiradamente, sabía que ella le odiaba pero estaba segura de que por lo menos se podría divertir a su costa. "Hoy nos vamos de compras" Luna dejó de mirarle, tragó despacio el pan que tenía en la boca, se llevó el zumo a los labios, y tras dos tragos se secó la boca para después decir ásperamente:

"No" Pansy frunció el ceño, como si no se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

"Vamos, Lovegood. Hoy vamos a estar solas, la mayoría han encontrado ya trabajo o se han ido a buscarlo, y los que no tienen se van a ir a Hogsmeade ¿Por qué no quieres ir de compras conmigo? Tengo una cámara en Gringonts llena de dinero, si es porque tú no tengas –Lo que me resulta lo más probable- Te puedo regalar lo que desees" _Porque después de todo, últimamente siento como si ese dinero fuera demasiado para mí sola_. Se dijo Pansy, sin dejar ver la momentánea tristeza en su rostro.

Ya no quedaban más Parkinson, habían muerto bastantes cuando ella aún estaba con Malfoy y los demás (Algunos siendo mortífagos –Aunque en su familia no había demasiados-) y los pocos restantes murieron durante esos dos años que los que ella se fue del lado oscuro, y algo le decía que _no_ había sido casualidad.

"Me tienes asco y lo sé. Sólo quieres que vaya contigo para usarme porque últimamente estás deprimida pensando en algo que ha sido tu culpa y es inevitable que todos se den cuenta que lo has hecho" Le soltó Luna entrecerrando los ojos enfadada. Pansy dio un respingo.

"¿De qué demonios hablas, Lunática? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema parecido!" Luna alzó las finísimas cejas.

"No soy estúpida" Le recordó "Aunque todos lo penséis yo _**no**_soy una estúpida" Pansy no podía estar más impresionada. Menuda jugada del destino, ella que había empezado porque quería pasar un buen día desquitándose un poco con Lunática y ahora le pasaba esto. Menuda mierda. ¿Lovegood querría algo a cambio del silencio? Si alguien más se daba cuenta Ron no tardaría en atar cabos.

"Muy bien, Loquita. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mantener la boca cerrada?" Luna le miró sorprendida, sólo entonces Parkinson se dio cuenta de su estupidez; Lovegood no había considerado decírselo a nadie, pensándolo mejor ella era tan observadora que posiblemente supiera la mayoría de los secretos de las personas que vivían en aquélla casa. _Eres un tonta, Pansy Parkinson._ Se dijo, tragando en grueso.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?" Repitió Luna pensativa, con su voz delicadamente aterciopelada. "Bueno... Sólo una cosa"

Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo 

"Me gustaría trabajar en el autobús noctámbulo" Confío Colin a Ron y Ginny "Pero no creo que pueda"

"Stan se ha muerto ¿No? Ahora quien conduce es un tal Jack Slice pero dice que no le gusta" Le comunicó Ginny.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

"El otro día me fui de comprar con Alicia y Aurelle, y como Aurelle no se puede aparecer tuvimos que cogerlo" Explicó Ginny sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Qué clase de persona es ese tal Jack?" Preguntó Colin esperanzado.

"Es un hombre viejo y cascarrabias, nos decía que trabajaba en ello porque le debía un favor a no sé quién, pero el autobús parece bastante complicado de manejar" Colin suspiró feliz.

"Le podría pedir que me enseñase... si el trabajo no le gusta quizás me ayuda para poder dejar de hacerlo"

"Es una buena idea" Comentó Ron zanjando el tema; Colin empezó a tararear una alegre canción. Los tres se habían aparecido en las afueras de Hogsmeade y tenían que caminar un poco para llegar el pueblo mágico, como hacía poco que la guerra había terminado todavía no habían sacado los hechizos que impedían que alguien se Apareciera en la misma cuidad por si los mortífagos restantes decidían hacer un último ataque para vengarse.

"¡WOW! ¡Es impresionante!" Exclamó Colin cuando empezaron a ver las luces del pueblo en la lejanía "¡Qué bonito!" susurró sin aire. Ron y Ginny no pudieron evitar una sonrisa. Ya estaban en Diciembre y habían decorado la cuidad de forma impresionantemente navideña, estar cuatro años sin haber visto tal decoración (Porque los peores años fueron los cuatro últimos) parecían haber servido, únicamente, para hacer crecer la satisfacción de volver a apreciar las luces navideñas, el frío que azotaba sus capas y hacía que las bufandas se sacudieran como si tuviesen vida propia; el cielo de un blanco perlado y el agua helada en los afeitares de las ventanas pareciendo diamantes en bruto.

"¿La navidad siempre ha sido tan luminosa?" Dejó escapar Ginny en un susurro, Ron le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido en preocupación, era capaz de ver las luces reflejadas en los ojos sin brillo de su hermana.

"Quizás nunca te diste cuenta porque para ti era algo normal" Comentó, bajando la cabeza. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Tienes razón. Aunque la guerra nos sacase muchas cosas por lo menos nos abrió los ojos para que pudiéramos ver lo que teníamos" La voz de Ginny era un murmullo delicado, como si estuviera derramando cada palabra con mimo "Gracias a la guerra nos hemos dado cuenta de que, de lo que nos quejábamos antes eran sólo tonterías" Hizo un resuello de risa triste "Únicamente tonterías, de las que nos quejábamos porque no sabíamos nada de la vida" Colin tragó saliva.

"Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Dennis cuanto le quiero antes de habernos separado en esa batalla" Murmuró ahora él "Porque... seguro que él ya estará muerto" Terminó con voz apagada después de unos segundos.

"Hey, vamos, chicos; no es tiempo de ponernos sentimentales" Dijo Ron cogiéndoles de los hombros "Se supone que si estamos aquí es porque todavía tenemos esperanzas de encontrar a las personas que están perdidas ¿No?" Ginny se despojó de la mano de su hermano.

"¡Yo no! ¡Yo he venido para regalarle cosas a unos muertos!" Le chilló "¿Tú crees que eso es normal? ¡Ellos murieron por culpa de esos hijos de puta! Y sin embargo no han atrapado a todos... Pero eso no importa, porque yo todavía soy demasiado joven para comprender esas cosas, como siempre. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es dejarles en la losa de mármol aquél nuevo delantal que quería mamá, o esas nuevas gafas que le hubieran gustado a papá"

"Ginny, no podemos hacer nada, ya estás muertos ¿De qué te serviría atrapar a los mortífagos? Los aurores lo están haciendo lo mejor que pueden, y algunos mortífagos se iniciaron sin quererlo porque estaban demasiado asustados o..."

"¡No me importa! ¿Vale? Todos los mortífagos son iguales, y también los que se juntan con ellos, esa Parkinson debe de tener escondido mucho más de lo que parece" Escupió enfada. Colin abrió mucho los ojos castaños.

"¡Ginny, Pansy es buena!" Le aseguró "Ella es muy diferente a la de antes, ha madurado a la fuerza, y aunque sigue siendo desagradable a veces, no es la chica tonta y sin personalidad que era en Hogwarts"

"Qué bien, tiene un admirador secreto, déjame sólo que se lo cuente cuando volvamos a casa, a lo mejor te premia con una sesión de fotos y todo" Colin le miró duramente.

"Ahora mismo estás siendo tan injusta como lo fueron ellos en su momento" Le espetó taladrándola con los ojos "¿Me estás diciendo que es imposible que la gente cambie?" Le preguntó alzando una ceja, Ginny le sostenía la mirada desafiante y con la cabeza bien alta. "¿Me estás diciendo que nosotros mismos no hemos cambiado? Yo antes era un simple chico que era feliz por el hecho de entrar en el mundo de magia y quería fotografiar todo lo que veía para que mis padres sintieran algo parecido a mí, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que el mundo de magia también tiene sus propios problemas, problemas que se forman justamente por lo que le hace diferente al mundo normal" Cerró los ojos brevemente "No he cambiado ¿Verdad?"

"Yo no estoy diciendo que tú no hayas cambiando, estoy diciendo que..."

"Perdona, pero ese comentario sobre las fotos no parecía indicar lo mismo" Ginny resopló enfadada, ruborizándose un poco.

"Quieres pelea ¿No?" Masculló apretando los puños, Colin puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ginny, has empezado tú metiéndote con Pansy" Argumentó Ron, entrando por fin en la conversación.

"¡Es normal! ¡¡Tiene algo que no me gusta!! ¡Además, sé que ella me tiene manía! ¿¡Habéis visto cómo me miró en el desayuno cuando dije lo de mis padres?!"

"¡Ginny, todos te estábamos mirando de la misma forma!" Gritó Colin "¡Nos tienes preocupados!"

"Hace mucho que estás rara, a veces pareces la de antes pero yo sé que cuando haces eso estás mintiendo, por que tú _no_ te sientes bien" Susurró Ron.

"¡Y a vosotros qué os importa! ¡¡Sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz, no tenéis derecho a meteros en mis cosas!!" Estalló la pelirroja "¡Iros a la mierda!" Gritó antes de marcharse corriendo al pueblo con todas sus fuerzas. Colin le miró hasta que fue un punto perdido en un mar de ellos por toda la gente que había en el pueblo comprando, bebiendo, o demás.

"Debe de ser duro" Dijo Colin rompiendo el silencio, con los ojos fijos donde había desaparecido ya Ginny, Ron miró a su camarada "Pensar que ha perdido a sus padres, su mejor amiga y la persona a la que amaba en un tiempo récord..." Explicó "Debe de ser realmente duro" Terminó bajando la cabeza.

"Ginny siempre se hace la fuerte, y sobretodo, cuando la carga que lleva es superior a sus fuerzas. Ella tendría que compartir lo que siente con otras personas, pero dudo que lo haga. A mí nunca se me ha dado bien hacer que la gente se sienta mejor, ese era el trabajo de Hermione, o incluso de Harry" Comentó Ron con voz neutra. Colin le miró a la cara, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Por eso quieres encontrarlos?"

"Es una de las razones" Dijo sencillamente. "Aunque Harry y mi hermana ya lo habían dejado, estoy seguro que de ella le seguía queriendo, pero nunca más se le notó después de que rompieran"

"Ella es fuerte, después de todo" Agregó Colin. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente notando el viento frío en la cara "Oye..."

"¿Hm?"

"Si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a congelar ¿Por qué no vamos ya a Hogsmeade?" Preguntó Colin con una semi-sonrisa.

"Vamos" Aceptó Ron acomodándose la bufanda.

A cada paso que daba Colin Creevey parecía más y más animado. Ron sonrió al ver que por lo menos alguien de su casa intentaba evadirse de los problemas que, pese a que ya estaban atrás seguían atormentando a todos.

"¡WOW! ¡Por fin a abierto _Zonko's_!" Exclamó el castaño con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Te gusta _Zonko's_?" Preguntó Ron con un deje de burla falso en su voz.

"Sí, aunque no me gusta hacer bromas las cosas que se venden allí son espaciales" Dijo Colin haciendo que sus ojos fueran de un lado a otro del pueblo. "¡Hey, mira, _Florean_ _Fostescue _está abierto! ¿Entramos?" Ron hizo una extraña mueca entre cara de circunstancias y sonrisa demasiado estirada.

"Pero... estamos a dos grados bajo cero..." Colin chasqueó la lengua.

"¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Para los amantes de los helados no hay frío que valga!" Recitó moviendo un dedo y cerrando los ojos, completamente serio. "Tranquilo" Dijo después de un momento con una sonrisa traviesa "En realidad no pensaba comer un helado"

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"¡El café!" Exclamó "Café con nata. Suena bien ¿Eh? Y ya sabes que la nata de _Florean Fostecue_ es la mejor del mundo; mágico o no. Además los capuchinos de allí son increíbles, y el chocolate caliente... ¿Alguna vez has probado el helado que sirven de nata y fresa con chocolate caliente por encima y almendras?"

"Pero si tiene chocolate caliente se derretirá..." Comentó Ron no muy convencido mientras subían las escaleras para entrar en el establecimiento.

"Parece como si no fueras mago, Ron... Oh" Colin se paró de repente con los ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ron con las manos en los bolsillos, pero el chico no le contestó. "Oye, Colin" La boca de su amigo empezó a temblar y su piel se había puesto del color de la cera. Ron le asió de los hombros y le movió sin mucha delicadeza "¿Oye, qué te pasa, Colin. ¿Vas a abrir la puerta o no?"

"En... la puerta..." Consiguió decir sin aire, Ron pensó vagamente que no parecía la voz de su compañero. Entonces se fijó en la puerta y en el cartel que no había visto antes. Y con sólo leer una palabra supo por qué Colin se había puesto así.

Dennis...

Con un rápido movimiento Colin arrancó el cartel de la puerta para verlo mejor.

"¿Pero qué haces? Puede que alguien más quiero leerlo"

"Yo soy la única persona aquí que tiene derecho a saberlo" Explicó con voz amargada.

Ron estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía lo único que iba a conseguir era que otra persona se enfadase con él además de su hermana.

"¿Entramos?"

"Ya no tengo ganas" Espetó Creevey todavía con la cara demasiado pálida. Ron cada vez se sentía más incómodo, nunca sabía dónde meterse en este tipo de situaciones.

"Mejor entramos, el chocolate viene bien en estos casos" Y abrió la puerta llevando a Colin bien agarrado del brazo izquierdo. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la entrada.

"Dos chocolates calientes, por favor" Pidió Ron con una falsa sonrisa a la guapa camarera mientras Colin releía una y otra vez el trozo de papel, el silencio era abrumador, y Ron estaba empezando a creer que entrar no había sido la mejor idea.

"¿Por qué...?" Susurró Colin mirando un punto fijo de la mesa "Él no les había hecho nada... Él jamás mató a nadie... Su trabajo casi siempre era buscar información..." Se llevó ambas manos a la cara "¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar. Ron sabía que era verdad que Dennis nunca había matada a un mortífago, es más; si su ocupación era aquella era más que nada porque se sentía incapaz de usar su querida magia para matar a alguien. Ron sentía algo que le pesaba dentro, como su él tuviese un poco de culpa, tardó un poco en darse cuenta a que se debía a que él había terminado con la vida de bastantes enemigos, y, sin embargo seguía respirando; y en cambio aquél pequeño... (Porque de hecho, era bastante más joven que él)

"Aquí tenéis" Dijo una voz un tanto distante dejando las dos tazas de la bebida caliente en la mesa.

"A veces me gustaría no haber sabido nunca que era mago" Masculló Colin apretando los dientes, Ron lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, posiblemente por la ira que estaba conteniendo. Era admirable que pudiese aguantar así, aunque el Weasley había aprendido a tener la cabeza fría en algunas situaciones a veces no se podía controlar, y estaba seguro de que si fuese su hermano el que estuviera muerto se habría ido corriendo dejando atrás a Colin para irse a destrozar cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué pone exactamente?" El menor le acercó el papel con una mano temblorosa para acto seguido intentar beber un poco de chocolate, aunque se cayó un poco en la mesa.

_(...) El martes 2 de Diciembre _(Estaban a jueves) _se encontraron varios cadáveres de combatientes del lado de la luz en unas celdas de _Lestrange Manor_, la mayoría habían sufrido varios tipos de tortura antes de morir deshidratados por lo tanto hay un número de cuerpos irreconocibles, sin embargo, los que se han podido reconocer son:_

_Aquila Moon, Dennis Creevey, Eleanor Branstone y Katie Bell._

_Se ruega a los posibles familiares y/o amigos de estos fallecidos que vayan al depósito de cadáveres en Bristol para reconocerlos y enterrarlos de la manera en la que se merecen, les tendremos informados si se consigue saber quienes son los demás difuntos (...) _

Era el recorte de un periódico, parecía increíble que se les hubiera pasado por alto durante esos días; aunque no ponía de qué edición era.

"Voy a salir, me estoy mareando" Informó Colin a Ron cuando ya se había levantado y le estaba dando la espalda para marcharse.

Una ola de ira azotó a Ron en caridad a Colin. No era suficiente con que Dennis estuviera muerto, además de eso había estado preso en un calabozo seguramente poco después de desaparecer. Sintió un horripilante escalofrío al pensar que a lo mejor uno de aquellos cadáveres desfigurados _podría_ ser Hermione.

Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo 

"¿Te doy la oportunidad de escoger y _esto_ es lo que tú haces?" Preguntó una chica morena y con el pelo corto a una rubia de ojos opacados. Luna le miró frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Creía que no querías salir a comprar conmigo" Resopló Pansy, llevándose una mano al pelo para colocárselo mejor, siempre que se _Aparecía _terminaba en el suelo, y si había sacado el permiso era porque sus padres se lo habían comprado, cuando estaban vivos, claro. Luna hizo una especie de resuello sarcástico.

"La verdad es que no quiero salir contigo, pero he pensando que por una vez estaría bien evadirme de mis cosas ¿Te suena?" Preguntó, haciendo batir sus pestañas burlonamente, Pansy enrojeció al darse cuenta que lo que Luna pretendía era usarla para lo que había querido usarla ella.

"Así que tú también tienes tus secretos y remordimientos, Loquita" Murmuró sonriéndole burlonamente. Luna por un momento frunció la frente, sin mirar a Pansy.

"No es un secreto" Dijo, sacando cada sílaba del interior de su boca con delicadeza. Como si estuviera pronunciando en porcelana "En realidad sólo he tenido la corazonada de que debía hacer esto para encontrar lo que estoy buscando"

"¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando?" _Esto seguramente será muuuy aburrido..._

"No lo sé" Dijo Luna con voz trémula, encogiendo levemente los hombros. "Todavía"

"Vale, ¿y qué planes tenemos?" Preguntó Pansy desinteresada. "¡Ah! ¿¡Piensas de verdad gastarte mi dinero?!" Gritó, en un repentino arrebato de egoísmo, pese a cómo se había sentido sólo unos minutos antes, cuando aún no sabía lo que Luna _sabía_. La chica rubia sólo le sonrió con desgana.

"Puede que sí, o puede que no. Nunca se sabe lo que va a ocurrir, los hechos harán que tome una decisión u otra"

"¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?"

"Se supone que significa que lo más seguro es que lo haga" Contestó Luna abriendo mucho los ojos, mirándola ahora con la cabeza ladeada. Pansy suspiró exageradamente, cerrando los ojos.

"Vale... ¿Y por dónde empezamos?" Luna miraba el Londres muggle ávidamente, como si guardase cada ápice de información sobre aquél sitio en su cerebro.

"No lo sé, no he estado demasiado en el Londres normal, pero me han dicho que hay una tienda muggle donde venden objetos supuestamente mágicos, como libros y esas cosas, me gustaría echarle un vistazo. Puede que haya algún objeto realmente mágico y el ministerio no lo sepa. O quizás haya algo interesante" Habló muy rápido.

"Por favor, Lunática... Los muggles nunca tienen objetos que sean verdaderamente mágicos" Luna frunció el ceño.

"Sí, pero ellos a veces ven cosas que todavía no sabemos ni si quiera nosotros si existen o no como el monstruo de lago Ness en Escocia, El Yeti, el Chupacabras, Los Balverinos... Se podría decir que tienen su propia forma de ver magia distinta a la nuestra, que se supone que es la real"

"Si nosotros no creemos en la existencia de esas cosas dudo que los muggles lo hagan..." Masculló para sí misma Pansy.

"No creas" Pansy levantó la cabeza muy rápido al darse cuenta de que Luna le había escuchado "A algunos muggles le gusta creer que la magia y las cosas fuera de lo común existen" _Ya, claro_. Pensó Pansy haciendo rodar sus ojos. Luna apretó los labios al fijarse que ella no le creía. _Como siempre_ Se dijo Luna _Aunque yo haya cambiado nunca me tendrá nadie en cuenta. Aunque lo que yo diga sea realmente verdad, nadie me va a creer. _

"¿Qué te parece si vas a buscar una tienda de ropa mientras yo busco eso de la magia muggle?" Preguntó la Ravenclaw. Parkinson se encogió de hombros y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que iban sin decir una palabra, haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo (Dentro de lo que cabía) Luna suspiró imperceptiblemente, bajando los ojos.

Tendría que haber hecho esto con Ginny en vez de con Parkinson; aún así quizás eso también sería una mala idea, aunque Ginny intentaba obligarla a salir era evidente que la que más necesitaba que le obligasen a hacer cosas para subirle los ánimos era la pelirroja.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? No sé ni cómo se llama esa tienda. _Recordó _Podría preguntar a alguien... _Miró a su alrededor, pero todas las personas parecían estar demasiado ocupadas con sus asuntos y posiblemente le mirarían de arriba abajo antes de darle las indicaciones de mala gana y mal, a no ser de que ni si quiera supieran de qué Demonios estaba hablando. Sus ojos grises metálicos sin un poco de brillo siquiera vagaron de un lado a otro de la calle mientras caminaba lentamente hasta que se chocaron en un Café de buen gusto.

"Seguramente ahí me puedan decir dónde está la tienda" Pensó en voz alta, entró en el café lentamente y se apoyó en la barra con lentitud.

"Perdone" Dijo, sin darse cuenta de que algunas personas la miraban detenidamente pues su atuendo era un tanto estrafalario por todo el negro que llevaba encima.

"¿Sí?" Le atendió un hombre de mediana edad mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo azul.

"Me gustaría saber si sabe donde hay una tienda que no sé cómo se llama pero sé que existe" Explicó, el hombre alzó ambas cejas algo confundido.

"Eh... Si me explicases de qué es la tienda..."

"Artículos de brujería" Murmuró solemnemente, el hombre ahora puso una extraña mueca, claro, qué más podría ser para alguien con el aspecto de aquélla jovencita.

"Sí, a dos calles de aquí hay una tienda que se llama O'Weill, seguramente la reconocerás al verla"

"Muchísimas gracias" Contestó Luna haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se iba a dar la vuelta para irse ya cuando una mano le asió del hombro.

"Oye, espera un momento" Susurró una voz masculina que hizo que Luna abriera los ojos de par en par, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, tragando saliva "¿Tú eres... Luna Lovegood, no?" Preguntó aquél hombre que le miraba sorprendido, Luna tenía la boca semiabierta y los ojos grises muchísimo más abiertos de lo normal, con las cejas finas muy, _muy_ arriba.

"¿Ha... Harry?"

Fin del segundo capítulo: En un café 

_11 páginas del world un solo capítulo... o-o Este es mi record._

Bueno, Ja ne, de:

_Lanier_

_PD: Si os ha emocionado dejadme un review, porfa..._


End file.
